


Hello My Old Heart

by Wunderlost



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I just love Wanda and Visions dynamic, I want to explore their characters as individuals and then how they make each other better, Marvel References, Or rivalship?, Science Bros, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, The Avengers Are Good Bros, The Avengers Need a Hug, The avengers form some sort of club and it is pure chaos, Vision is a literature geek and you can't convince me otherwise, tagging is hard, we will see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wunderlost/pseuds/Wunderlost
Summary: Vision, newly enrolled in a prestigious college, finds himself in a whirlwind of a situation between balancing his own time, his studies and dealing with the newfound feeling of wholehearted trust, love, and friendship. Not to say that it won't be a long, bumpy road.Alternatively,Yours truly is obsessed with the nuance of the intricate character dynamics in the mcu as well as the depth of the individual characters themselves and wanted to incorporate them into a more domestic environment while exploring them.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Vision, Vision & Avengers Team, Wanda Maximoff & Avengers Team, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 9





	Hello My Old Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Landing
> 
> Hey everyone,  
> This au has been rattling in my head for ages and I really can't wait to see where I can take this story and these characters. I hope you enjoy it.

“Hey Vision, don’t forget your lunch - what are you, one of my robots?” Tony yelled through the cascading stream of water, the shower steam withdrawing temporarily as Vision shut off the tap and hurriedly pulled on a shirt.

“Coming Mr Stark.” Vision called back, dressing at an alarming rate and thrusting open the bathroom door, a warm mist releasing as he did so.

Tony wrinkled his nose; tossing a yellow backpack over, he retorted, “I told you just about a billion times not to call me Mr Stark - that prank I played on you when you were ten really stuck didn’t it. I’m barely two years older than you, jeez.”

“Sorry Mr- Tony,” Vision grabbed a stack of books and lugged it over to Tony’s sleek Mercedes, depositing it in the backseat, “I do think you require these for your classes.”

Tony scoffed, locking the house door behind him and sliding into the driver’s seat, “Finished reading those within my first week of high school. They’re about as much use to me as the glowing rock you keep in your pocket all the time.”

Vision hummed noncommittally, taking his place in the passenger seat as they rode out of the driveway, the darkness of the early morning provoking his drooping eyes to collapse into the sleep he so desperately craved as he sunk into the leather.

“So,” Tony smirked, breaking the comfortable silence, “The ever-punctual, rule-abiding, Vision rushing out of the house on his first day at a shiny new college huh?” He shifted the gear, car engine roaring in agreement.

Gripping his neck, Vision let out a sigh, “I may have stayed up late reading and going through everything that could potentially compromise my college admission.”

“Are you sure you’re not my robotic’s project? It’s been missing for about a week.”

“Quite certain.”

Tony let it slide, instead turning over to him and lowering his trademark sunglasses so that his dark eyes made contact with Vision’s own as he looked back in slight surprise, opening his mouth to enquire before being interrupted by the droning whine of the engine and muted beeping of an alarm.

Tony turned it off immediately, switching his gaze back to the road, “I don’t think you’re the kind of person who would ruin my reputation so you pass the ‘I-probably-won’t-screw-the-pooch’ test for now.”

Vision let out a strained chuckle before Tony turned back to him with a wide grin, “I’m only half joking.”

————————————-————————

The college was huge. A carefully crafted cluster of laid brick and paints of white, cool greys and everything in between, enveloped by domes and walls of reinforced glass. A cobble path at the entrance diverged into different segments of the campus with signs taking up the earth, helpfully indicating the various directions. Large billboards lined the path, showcasing everything from club sign-up sheets to teacher profiles. Groups of students and teachers were littered around the compound, chatting under the streetlamps illuminating the area. It was busy. Far busier than Vision would ever have thought it to be considering it was barely six in the morning.

Tony walked up from behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Welcome to West-Coast Academy.”

Despite his heavy eyelids and aching body, Vision couldn’t help but feel a rush of… something. He hoped it was excitement. Even nervousness would be fine. With any luck it wouldn’t turn out to be an after effect of Tony’s rather strong shoulder pat.

“Okay then buddy, I’ll leave you to do your own unpacking and we can meet up for lunch if you don’t happen to make any friends by then.” Tony walked off with a two finger salute and a wink, students gawking at him as he strutted off.

Tony, ever the popular one. Vision couldn’t help but smile slightly. Everything was already beginning to be overwhelming but he would have to just take it slow, absorb, process and adapt. It was something he generally excelled at.

He readjusted his backpack strap and dragged along his suitcase, stopping by the admin office to check in and collect the keys to his dorm before making his way over to the row of buildings that stood backbone to the campus. Vision double checked his details and made his way into the elevator where he found his room and started to unpack - not that he had brought many items along with him. 

It was a rather quaint room; walls coated with periwinkle and a large mahogany bookshelf that didn’t stay empty for very long at all. A small television lay opposite the single bed and grey curtains hung limply against the window, concealing the view of a large football stadium, dimly lit in the dawn. A cream carpet stretched out on the dormitory floor; yawning gaps of the tousled fuzz apparent.

It was nice, Vision concluded as he sat down in front of the desk adjacent to the window and lay out his books neatly. He checked his watch: one full hour before he was supposed to attend the student orientation session. Plenty of time to read, he decided, prying open his eyes to focus on the copy of ‘Romeo and Juliet’ brightened by the warm light of the desk lamp.

————————————————————-

It was crowds like these that made Vision’s hands clam up and coerce his sweat glands to work in overdrive. Looking up at the rows of people making conversation and chattering and absorbing their varying emotions and sound levels was exhausting.

He hovered awkwardly by the back entrance, allowing the rows further in front to fill up before deciding to step in. Scanning the seats, he noticed a girl, possibly around a year younger than him, sitting alone near the rear of the theatre with the chairs around her strangely vacant; the rows in between her and the next few uninhabited. Her long cinnamon curls were hidden by a navy sports cap and they hung over her puffy maroon jacket, pulled loosely together with a hair band. Her face was shaded by the hat and Vision couldn’t help but wonder why she didn’t just take it off. Wearing a cap indoors nearing the end of winter was peculiar to say the least.

Vision walked over to the row she was in, taking his place a couple of seats away (in case she wanted to be left alone) and offered her a smile before reaching out into his backpack to draw out his notebook and a pencil. 

The girl looked back at him, visibly confused as she nodded back with slight hesitation. 

He adjusted his posture, flipping open his notebook and jotting the date down on a crisp, stark page. The row of students at his front were glaring at the girl a few seats away from him and whispering furiously. One of them made eye contact with him, their eyes flashing with confusion and a hint of fear before they quickly averted their gaze.

Vision frowned, glancing over at the girl and seeing her head buried deep in a book, earphones jammed firmly into her ears and not acknowledging the cacophony of strained mutters aimed in her general direction. He paused, about to walk over to her before the boom of a microphone silenced the hall.

“Welcome students to East-Coast Academy,” grinned the announcer, a beanstalk of a man with a shock of salt and pepper hair dressed smartly in a dark suit and dapper crimson tie, “I hope you all have had an enjoyable time settling down and unpacking.”

The audience buzzed in agreement, the odd shrill of a wolf whistle piercing through the claps.

Basking in the (mostly) enthusiastic response, the speaker cleared his throat, “Good morning, my name is Philip Brown and I am your lecturer for those of you who decided to endeavour into the wonderful world of quantum physics. You may refer to me as Dr Brown and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintances. On this fine dawn, I’ll be briefing you on some of the need-to-knows in this establishment before Ms Hill gives you a quick tour of the facility.

Dr Brown gestured to the large projected screen behind him, displaying a plethora of colourful diagrams with precisely compiled information that Vision rapidly wrote down, carefully marking everything applicable to him.

The briefing went on for around an hour, the excitement of the crowd practically non-existent as Dr Brown wrapped up with a corny, quantum-related pun. At least Vision thought it was funny. 

As the floodgates of the exit doors were opened, students flocked out, eager to leave the stuffy hall while Vision remained in his seat. He brought out an energy bar coated with yogurt, peeling away at the foil wrapping and consuming it quickly. 

“Is that all you’re eating?” 

Vision shifted in surprise, adjusting himself to face the voice and he cleared his throat, “Ah yes, I’m afraid I’m not too hungry. And um, what might your name be?”

“I’m Wanda Maximoff,” she said before taking out her earphones, “Thank you for not, you know, running away from me. And for putting up with those people.” 

Vision stood up to shake her hand, grasping it in a firm grip as he smiled awkwardly, “Oh that’s no problem. I had no idea what that was about but I’m happy to be of some help, whether it is to sit down and look puzzled or otherwise.”

Wanda laughed softly, her voice ringing like birdsong; a pure, joyous sound that made Vision’s mouth curve upwards almost as a reflex. 

“What’s your name then?”

“Oh right of course, sorry,” Vision rubbed his neck, a taunting red flush materialising as if mocking his incompetence for normal conversation, “I’m Vision, call me Vision.” He took the opportunity to lower himself into the seat next to hers as she removed her earphones. 

“Vision, that’s a nice name.” Wanda mused. 

“Thank you,” Vision responded with a smile, “Wanda is a nice name as well.” 

“Thanks,” she replied, mirroring his grin, “What brings you to this place?” 

“I managed to get a full scholarship with my grades and achievements and since I’m not doing too well in the cash department, here I am.” Vision explained.

“Oh same here,” Wanda leant her head onto the face of a palm, “I was fortunate enough to get a full scholarship for a course in psychology and literature for an exchange program and suddenly, I found myself in this fairly ridiculously designed campus.”

“Literature!” Vision exclaimed, wincing at his tone, slightly too enthusiastically for his liking, “I took the same course.”

“I guess I’ll see you around then,” Wanda’s smile widened, pearly white teeth gleaming even in the rather dark theatre.

“I guess I will.” Vision replied, a warm feeling settling down in his chest. He had made a friend. Barely even a friend let’s be real, more of an acquaintance but he’d take any win he could. It was comforting to know that at least there was _someone_ not out to get him. 

“Ah shit,” Wanda wrinkled her nose as she let out a sigh, jolting straight up, “I don’t think I brought my student ID card down from my dorm so I’ll have to go get it before we go on that tour.” looking at Vision apologetically.

“It’s no problem at all, go do what you need to.” Vision nodded, “Till we meet again?”

Wanda laughed again, bobbing her head in agreement, “Till we meet again.”

Vision sat back down at his original place as he watched Wanda leave the hall. Really, what was up with those students? Wanda was a perfectly fine, incredibly friendly person as he had gathered from their conversation. He pulled up his book from his bag, thumbing through the pages for his bookmark and when he found it, he leaned back in his seat to read, pleased to have made a good impression on someone.

————————————————————-

Wanda Maximoff squeezed herself past the crowd, ducking her head low as she tried to ignore the sea of eyes glaring at her. 

“ _Sokovia_.”

“ _Fugitive_.”

“ _She’s dangerous_.”

Earphones blasting, she tried to drown out the voices, a haunting melody that followed her like a ghost forcefully blocked out by a very loud rendition of ‘ _The Valley_ ’ by The Oh Hellos. Almost tripping on the step of her dorm, she shut the door behind her and heaved a sigh, weariness seeping from her bones. 

This was going to be a tough year.

————————————————————-

CHAPTER 1: EPILOGUE  
  


We were born in the valley

Of the dead and the wicked

That our father's father found

And where we laid him down

We were born in the shadow

Of the crimes of our fathers

Blood was our inheritance

No, we did not ask for this

_The Valley - The Oh Hellos_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and feedback are always appreciated, especially with this being an episodic thing (hopefully). I may be infrequent in updating but I have too many ideas for this au that I am so excited to explore to abandon it.


End file.
